


Darling Just Hold On

by SimplyMadlyFucked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 14 year old Louis, 16-Year-Old Harry, Age Difference, Happy Ending?, Jay Tomlinson - Freeform, Lottie Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Underage Drinking, he gets older in other chapters, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, or sad...idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMadlyFucked/pseuds/SimplyMadlyFucked
Summary: Living a life of secrecy was unknown to Louis. Well...until he finds out.(Basically talks about a 14-year-old Louis and his struggles in life  (JUST READ CAUSE IM BAD WITH SUMMARIES) :)





	Darling Just Hold On

Chapter 1 

 

 

Walking to the doctors from his house and back was always a task for Louis as his parents were always busy. Busy looking after the twins that is. 

He never thought much of it but since his daily routines of just waking up and getting ready for school was changed, he had to be flexible to work around his new tasks. Things change apparently. When your just 14 years old with no clue in life. 

He doesn't question it much. Just takes in new information and proceeds to do as he's told. 

"Well well well... Look who we have here!" Dr nick, one of Louis' doctors appear behind the door of his office. Louis sits patiently in one of the oak chairs and smiles brightly at the doctor 

"Hey!" 

Dr nick walks to the filing cabinet to retrieve some documents. "Last time you were here i believe your blood pressure was in working condition." 

Louis hums and nods his head as his doctor continues 

"Heart rate... Check...,sugar levels...." 

The doctor strides over to his desk and lays some folders there. "We are going to have to run a few tests then it's time for your medicine!" The doctor says 

Again Louis just nods and was given directions to lift up his top while the doctor checks his heart 

Nothing new here...all he got from the doctor was 

"Perfect" 

"Great" 

"Good" 

Louis huffs out a breath and looks up to dr nick. 

"Louis are you okay?"he asks worriedly, holding onto the younger boys shoulder 

"Am...i going to be okay...?" He asks worryingly, playing with his hands looking down 

Dr nick crouches down to his level looking him in his bright blue eyes "Louis..I can't guarantee that for sure but as far as I know, your healthy and that's all that matters...Okay?" 

Louis lightly nods, still playing with his hands. As long as he's healthy... He's okay. He repeats the words...

He was going to be okay... 

.  
.  
.  
.

Louis hated getting his medicine, one swallow and he feels like he's choking...not only did he had to take the foul medicine, he had to get injections which he refuses to take unless his mum was with him. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and held onto his mother's hand very tight "cmon boo... A couple more to go..." She kisses his hand reassuringly as the needle goes in one by one 

Dr Cassidy who was in charge of the needles also comforted Louis as she carefully injects his arm "it's okay Hun, just a few more..." 

Once he was needle-free he holds onto a stuffed animal that the doctor provided for him 

Louis mum kisses his forehead whispering "you did so well baby boy! So proud!" she wipes his tears with her fingers as Louis sniffles into his stuffed animal.

......

 

Hours later, Dr Cassidy came back with the paper results, wearing a look of worry as she approached louis and his mum

"Mrs Tomlinson...may i have a word with you...alone?" 

Louis' mum gave a slight nod turning her head to louis "hun why dont you go show Dr Nick your drawings from school?" 

"uh..sure" Louis headed off to Dr nicks Office

As he fully left the room, louis' mum quickly turned to face Dr Cassidy. "well?" 

 

"Your son...he..he may be needing to tripple his treatments.."

"you've told me that he didn't need more than that. that his immune system is getting alot better....whats wrong?" 

Dr Cassidy gave her a sad yet unreadable look as she quietly strides over to the door to close it. 

"Listen...here are the previous results we've gotten from the beggining he was 6. Not much has changed right? well...during his years of growing he randomly started to develop what we call a lymphoblastic.....luekamia..."

Jays world immediently stopped when the doctor told her those words.. tears weld up as she maintain a straight face 

"lu..luekamia...is he going..."

 

"Mr Tomlinson! i can assure you it isnt as bad as you think. His luekamia is at a low level at the moment...his stages are yet to arise, we have the best doctors here and i can guarantee as long as your son stays happy and carefree nothing bad will happen....just...just trust us, OKAY?" 

 

"what about louis..i..i cant just go up to him and say "hey...you cancer...i" Jay says with choked sobs. The Dr quickly came to her and crouched down so they were eye level. 

"he wont...your going to be okay..as long as he doesnt find out...you and him are fine, ill make sure of that"

"b..but wouldnt it be best if we were to tell him...i mean...it is his body....he...i dont want him to be suffering..." Jay quietly sobs as the doctor comforted her

"when the time is right my dear...when the time is right...he's fourteen...we wouldnt want him stressing about this...all he needs is you..." the doctor explains

 

Jay held her breath giving one last final look to Dr Cassidy then headed out to look for louis...

 

Little did she know that she was going to keep a secret from him... A secret he's bound to find out

 

THIS IS GOING TO BE EDITED!!!! LOTS OF MISTAKES HERE (like meeee ;) <\--- Jokes..not joking.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned Guys ;)


End file.
